Current events of Altverse/Wabash
2015 January February March *'March 13th:' Federal Council members began secession at 7:30 AM, raising questions on taxation and federal regulation of the special territory of Wyoming. Since the 2010 coup, the territory has been under the absolute authority of the Wabash Secretary of Defense. Hollingsworth of Montana claimed the secretary had no authority of 'absolute' dominance in the territory and demanded the passage of the Wyoming Act which would create Wyoming as the 12th department. Nearly 3 million people live in the territory and is home to the military's training and is shut off from the rest of the nation. The vote came to a 4-3 in favor of creating the Wyoming Department. Marianne's representative at the council claimed the vote was illegal, and had to be pushed with a vote within the state of Wyoming, and issued a veto. *'March 22nd:' Several leaders arrive at for the 2015 Chicago International Summit, with Wabash Federal Council President Louis Austin and Council members Kyle Johnson, Maximilian Livingston greeting the leaders of Kurdistan, Westland and the Kingdom of Sierra. Wabash's conservative television Western News claimed that in a poll of 100 people from rural areas of the Wabash that 68% believed that "the summit should not invite the anti-religious establishment of the socialist nations." Chicago and its dwellers favored overwhelming in support of bringing the summit to the windy city. April *'April 15th: '''Secretary of Defense Marianne Beaumont spoke in today on the issue of race, with examples including the events that occurred in and the racial division in Milwaukee. It was a predominantly white crowd; '' : "We have failed. We have failed. Look at this city, look at is clear divided lines between its white and black communities- even its French and English. Racism is living and still thrives in our cities, in the rural West and in the south. We did little to assist those oppressed by the previous 24 governments, and it should be the duty of the 25th estate to ensure equality is established. In this, we will begin several programs like that in the United States- including the Wabash Racial Incentive, the Native Wabash Assistance Act and the creation of several educational assistance programs..." May *'31:' Upon review from a secret panel of the Wabash Federal Council, the Secretary of Defense, Marianne Beaumont has been detained on accounts of "...unaccountable espionage on the people of the Wabash Confederation, the unacceptable deliberate intimidation of political figures and intentions to disrupt the democratic process." The three parties that formed just recently have proclaimed that they stand in solidarity with the Council's decision. Her position as Secretary of Defense and Judaical Chief has been temporary suspended and the duties have been given to the Federal Council. Several members of her administration, including generals of the military have been summoned under a subpoena to testify against her. June *'3:' With several days passing and no signs of the reappearance of Marianne Beaumont, the Wabash Armed Forces has deployed nearly six hundred thousand troops, securing every government building and patrolling the nations largest metropolises. Samuel O'Conner, more commonly known as General Albanactus took control of the city of Chicago where he temporarily suspended the powers of the General Assembly and the Federal Council. Several elements of both chambers have been detained. *'11th:' Superior Chief, Albanactus leads reforms to redevelop the Wabash Armed Forces by consolidating its mostly active units into one force known as the Legionary Forces of the Wabash. The Senate of the Wabash confirmed the transfer of units, they also appropriated several billions of funds to begin advance training for the legion and increasing its recruitment program. With fears of war growing in the Heartland, feverish patriotism fuels Hoosier's as the San Diego bombings has filled the news for the last week. The Senate and O'Connor have both tried to calm the anxious populace that has shown history of imprudent ruthlessness in times of war. Senator Roger Young (C-L) lead a rally in the capital of Chicago where he called for immediate war upon the Mexican Social Republic, nearly 13,000 joined him. *'12th:' O'Connor departs from the in Chicago, heading to where he is set to meet with Prime Minister of Sierra, Steven Hong. During the counting of the votes by the Senate of Sierra, the nation and Senate watch alongside the world. When the voting ended, and the initial failure occurred, the Senate remained silent and overall pleased with the results. Once the King stood to provide an edict to push for war, O'Connor left immediately for the airport; knowing full well of his Majesty's intentions. *'18th:' With the involvement of the Wabash into the 2015 invasion of Mexico, O'Connor flew to in Brazoria where he lead his forces to repel the Mexican Forces. In the early hours of June 18th while still on his plane to Austin, O'Connor sent an eerie audio message to the Veracruzist government, where he sung a small song; Category:Wabash Category:Altverse